Babysitting Jasmine
by Missglitterystars
Summary: Jafar babysits a young Princess Jasmine
1. Babysitting

Author's note: I don't own anything

Summary: Jafar babysits a young Princess Jasmine!

Jafar stood against a pillar of the castle as the sultan kept rambling on and on about important business. He would zone out and then zone back in every five minutes, but he stopped when the sultan said, "Jafar, I need you to watch Jasmine."

Jafar froze. He didn't know how to take care of a baby. She was only three, but he had heard stories about how evil babies could get. They would cry when they wouldn't get their way. "Isn't that what the royal nannies are for?" Jafar casually mentioned.

"The nannies are gone for the day," the sultan explained, "There is no one else who can watch her. Please?"

"Fine. And where is the little brat, I mean Princess!"

The sultan said, "In her room."

Jafar twirled his cape and walked into the Princess's room. There was little Jasmine all happy and joyful. When she turned to see Jafar, she screamed, "EVIL!!!"

"Shh! It's okay Princess."

"EVILLLLLLLLL!"

Jafar was not amused. This went on for several minutes. Until Jafar sat down on the floor and cried. Jasmine giggled and started to pull on his beard. "Hehehe," she giggled as his beard fell back into place.

"What would you like to do?" Jafar asked Jasmine.

"Dress up!"

She went to her royal closet and started to pull out several gowns. She handed a blue ball gown to Jafar and said, "Wear that!"

Jafar was not amused, but he had to do this. So he went into the bathroom to change and a few minutes later he came out wearing the dress. "DADDY!" screamed Jasmine.

The sultan came running into the room and panicked, "What's wrong Jasmine?"

He turned and saw Jafar wearing the blue dress. "Oh my word," he whispered.

Jasmine laughed and started to tug on Jafar's snake staff. "I want! I want!"

Jafar was not amused. "Give her the staff Jafar!" the sultan demanded.

"Daddy you dress up too!" Jasmine giggled as she handed her father a pair of short shorts and a tube top.

The sultan didn't move and Jasmine screamed, "IT'S DRESS UP TIME!"

Her father went to go change as Jafar gave her the staff. Jasmine shoved it in her mouth and got drool all over it. Jafar gasped with horror. "Stupid girl," he muttered under his breath as he cleaned the staff off.


	2. Rajah and Iago

Author's note: I don't own anything

The sultan came out wearing the tube top and the short pants. He was a rather round fellow and the outfit wasn't the most flattering.

"Yay," clapped Jasmine.

Two minutes later Jasmine was fast asleep and the sultan took his nap in the royal headquarters.

"Thank goodness!" Jafar shouted to the sky.

Unfortunately, he woke her up. "I want a kitty!" she begged Jafar.

"Ask your father, I am not your father!"

"I want a kitty!"

"Ask your father."

"Can I have a kitty please?"

"No. Ask me later!"

"Okay!"

Ten seconds later…

"Can I have-"

"NO!"

Jasmine ran to find her father. "Daddy! Daddy! I want a kitty!" she screamed on top of her lungs.

So, that afternoon, Jasmine got her way and was getting a kitty. She chose a little tiger who was on the chubby side. He purred as he rolled around on the groud. He left out a weak rawr as Jasmine rubbed his furry belly. "I'll call you Sally!" she giggled.

Jafar was not amused. "Jasmine, your kitty is a boy!"

"How do you know?"

"Ask your father."

"Okay then, I will call you, RAJAH!"

Rajah meowed and it almost looked like he was giggling. Rajah walked up to Jafar and pounced on him and licked his face. "Good kitty!" Jafar panicked.

Jasmine and Rajah ran out of the room and Rajah was chasing after Jasmine playfully. "Sir, do you think it wise the Princess has a pet tiger?" Jafar asked.

"Jasmine can have whatever her little heart desires."

Jafar was not amused.

Jasmine peeked at Jafar from the other side of the door. She was staring at him creepily. He pretended not to see her. Suddenly, she charged at him and pounced on him. "JASMINE!" screeched Jafar.

Jasmine stared into his face. She poked him. "You need a pet!" Jasmine whispered.

"I do not," he insisted.

"I will get you a pretty bird named Sir Bobalot!"

Jafar rolled his eyes. "Fine! I don't like that name though. Let's make it….Iago!"

Jasmine tapped her foot. "Okay!"

She ran out of the room and then immediately rushed back in with a little parrot. "Here you go!" she cheered.

"How on earth did you-"

Jasmine disappeared.


	3. Adventure in the City

Author's Note: I don't own anything!

"JASMINE COME BACK WITH MY HAT!" Jafar yelled as Jasmine ran away with his hat giggling.

She jumped onto Rajah and he was carrying her and roaring at random things. Jafar saw Jasmine bouncing on Rajah and Jafar panicked, "Oh no! I knew a tiger was a bad choice for a pet! He's hurting Jasmine!"

Jafar ran after the tiger, but unfortunately he slipped. Jasmine and Rajah came running up to him and she stole his staff while Rajah gave Jafar a lick. Jasmine had the staff and was laughing as Rajah ran along. She raised her arms in the air and magic came out of the staff ruining the palace. The walls began to crumble and Jasmine laughed even more. Jafar got up and chased after the two.

Suddenly Rajah saw an open door and he took off! "OH NO!" yelled Jafar as he ran after the tiger, "She's going to the city!"

Jafar ran out of the door to hopefully catch the two. When he came outside people were staring at him and his poofy hair. He didn't say anything as he began to call for Jasmine and the tiger. He could hear her giggle and he knew that she couldn't be far. Jafar looked to the ground and saw paw prints. He followed them and he saw Jasmine held a clay pot and when she turned and saw Jafar she giggled and ran towards him. Jafar could see it in slow motion. As soon as Jasmine went to reach for Jafar, the clay pot broke and shattered into hundreds of pieces. "Are you gonna pay for that?" asked a woman.

Jafar paid the woman and apologized. Jafar turned back to Jasmine and asked, "Where is your tiger?"

Rajah appeared out of nowhere and in his mouth he had the snake staff. "Tiger drool! LOVELY!"

"YAY!" screamed Jasmine as she hugged Jafar's leg.


	4. Aladdin

Author's Note: I don't own anything.

Little Jasmine and Rajah went running out of the place doors again with Jafar's hat. "Come back here!" he called after them.

The townspeople awed and cooed when they saw little Jasmine and then they glared when they saw Jafar. "How dare you let the young princess wander around by herself!" they would scold him.

Jafar would give them a dirty look and then continue on his way. "Princess?" he called.

She didn't answer him. "Where could she be?" he thought to himself, "She likes watermelons so I will check there!"

He came to in the marketplace where the watermelons were and of course Jasmine was nowhere in sight. What would Jasmine's father do when he found out that the royal advisor had lost his one and only daughter?

At that moment, Jasmine was walking side by side with Rajah. "Cool tiger!" a voice said.

Jasmine turned to see a little boy with a pet monkey. "A monkey!" giggled Jasmine.

The little boy extended his hand and said, "I'm Aladdin."

"I'm Jasmine!"

"Nice to meet you," they said in unison.

"Want some bread?" offered Aladdin.

Jasmine took a little chunk out of the bread and began to eat it. "It's delicious!" she giggled.

Jasmine turned to her new friend and asked, "So where do you live?"

Aladdin pointed upstairs and his mother waved down to the two of them. "That's nice!" smiled Jasmine.

"I've never seen you before! Where do you live?" Aladdin asked.

Jasmine shrugged and pointed in a random direction not knowing which way it was to the palace. "Well welcome to my home!"

Suddenly, Jasmine could hear Jafar calling for her. "I have to go now!"

"Bye Jasmine!"

"Bye Aladdin."


End file.
